A conventional electric motor, as shown in FIG. 21, includes stator 101a, rotor 102a, bearing unit 103a to hold rotor 102a, and power supply connecting member (connector) 104a to supply power from an external power supply to the electric motor. FIG. 22 shows a conventional power supply connecting member (connector), and FIG. 23 shows terminal 105a of the conventional power supply connecting member configuring a power supply connecting member.
Power supply connecting member 104a, as shown in FIG. 22, includes power supply connecting member housing 106a molded by a resin together with terminal 105a of the power supply connecting member. Terminal 105a of the power supply connecting member, as shown in FIG. 22, has one bent portion one end of which is inserted into power supply connecting member housing 106a. 
FIG. 24 shows a conventional circuit board assembly to supply current to a winding. Power supply connecting member 104a is held and connected such that terminals 105a of the power supply connecting member are inserted into through holes formed in circuit wiring board (printed board) 107a and applied with solder 108a from an opposite side of terminal insertion (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 25 also shows a conventional electric motor. The conventional electric motor, as shown in FIG. 25, includes stator 101, rotor 102, and output shaft support portion unit 103 to hold rotor 102. FIG. 26 shows details of output shaft support portion unit 103.
As shown in FIG. 26, output shaft support portion unit 103 is configured such that bearing 112 to hold rotor 102 and elastic member (spring) 113 to hold bearing 112 are placed on bottom cover 111 and lid cover 114 is press-fitted.
When the electric motor is to be attached to the electric device, projection 115 formed on bottom cover 111 is held to attach the electric motor (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).
When a conventional power supply connecting member is mounted, the power supply connecting member is allowed to be soldered from only an opposite side of a terminal-insertion side. In particular, when the power supply connecting member is to be mounted on a board having one surface to which a circuit wiring (pattern) is applied, the power supply connecting member is allowed to be arranged on an opposite side of the circuit wiring to limit the structure. When the electric motor is attached to the electric device by holding a bearing of the electric motor, structures such as a size and a shape of a projection to hold the electric motor are limited in a case in which the bearing unit is molded by drawing compound. A structure of an electric motor holding unit shape on the electric device side is also limited.
[Patent Literature]
[PTL 1]
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H8-64275
[PTL 2]
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-319615